


Warm Butter

by Scrunchles



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal Plug, Begging, Dirty Talk, M/M, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 02:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrunchles/pseuds/Scrunchles
Summary: Junkrat suffers through a heist; Roadhog rewards him.  No butter involved.





	Warm Butter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [one_irradiated_muppet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_irradiated_muppet/gifts).



> This is [one-irradiated-muppet's](http://one-irradiated-muppet.tumblr.com/) February reward drabble. I had so much fun writing this.

When they enter the bank, Junkrat is toddling and hissing.  There are a few times Roadhog turns around and sees Junkrat bracing himself on something, the edge of a desk or chair, rocking to work the plug deeper, to feel friction.  Roadhog smirks behind his mask and stands guard. He still gruffly tells Junkrat to get a move on, of course, but he only half means it.  Whatever his boss needs to deal with being plugged.

As long as Roadhog is the one removing it at the end of the day, he really doesn’t care.

By the time they make it back to their motel, Junkrat is shuffling along at his normal gait without an extra hitch in his step until Roadhog slaps his ass, jostling the plug and making Junkrat groan loudly on the stairs.  A few guests turn to look, but once they see the two’s weapons and Roadhog’s expressionless mask, they suddenly find other things to focus on.

Once they’re in the room, Roadhog drops the bags of money on the floor and puts his hands on Junkrat.  His skin is warm and he lets out a soft sound that makes Roadhog lightheaded from his blood rushing to his dick all at once.  He shoves Junkrat back on the bed and doesn’t bother letting him strip out of his harness or prostheses before he wrenches his belt open and drags his pants down.  

“Turn over,” Roadhog demands, touching Junkrat’s thighs, sticky with precome and lubricant, but not his angry, half-hard prick.  

“Give us a tug first…” Junkrat groans, arching his hips into the warm, calloused palms rubbing his flushed skin.  

“Turn over,” Roadhog repeats, smacking Junkrat’s thigh.  He doesn’t hit him hard, but he cups his palm so that it produces a loud clap that makes Junkrat giggle and shift to roll over. 

“Sure, _bossy_ ,” Junkrat titters as he gets settled on his stomach.  He drops his face to the mattress and lets out a high, needy wail when Roadhog presses his thumb against his red, overstimulated rim. “Fuck.  Fuck Hoggy.  Fuck… ngh… _fuck_!” he gasps and arches when Roadhog toys with the plug’s base.  It’s like a button that he can press when he wants Junkrat to curse.  He presses it a few more times with his other hand beneath Junkrat, allowing him to grind against his palm.

“Perfect,” Roadhog grunts and gives it a few more firm pushes.  Once he’s had his fill, he grasps the base of the plug and slowly, carefully pulls it from Junkrat’s asshole. 

“Roadhog... Roadie… _fuck me_ , it’s so empty now,” Junkrat is keening before the plug is even fully out.

“Yeah,” Roadhog sets the plug aside and pulls lube from his pocket before undoing his grill, his belt and his pants.

Junkrat’s hips twitch with every thud, zip and shift of Roadhog’s knees on the bed.  “C’mon, Roadie… I need it.  I need it bad.  Christ…”

Roadhog squeezes cold lube into Junkrat’s gaping hole before coating his own hand and slicking his cock.

Junkrat hisses and spits and whines until Roadhog follows the lube up with two fingers, pumping in and out, twisting to smear the fresh lube all around his pliant hole.  Junkrat is quivering with anticipation by the time Roadhog pushes his dickhead in, and his ass gives like warm butter.  It’s a smooth first push, though Roadhog only gets half his prick in before he meets resistance, and the second one makes Junkrat’s voice crack. His screech is high and his throat is overused from all the moaning and whining he’s done since the plug went in before the heist.

Roadhog finds a slow, easy rhythm that drives Junkrat insane as Roadhog moves within him.  It makes him desperately claw at the mattress and whimper into the sheets.  He tries to clench around Roadhog and lurch back against him, but he’s too open and his legs are too weak and trembling to let him fuck himself back against Roadhog properly.  His cock begins drooling when Roadhog finds a good angle to brush by his prostate and Junkrat sags against the bed with his ass in the air, a vessel for Roadhog, only meant to be used and filled.

It feels like it takes hours, but Junkrat knows that’s not right.  Roadhog finally begins to jerk his hips hard and quick into Junkrat.  Either he’s had his fill of Junkrat’s soft, pliant hole or he’s tiring himself.  Junkrat groans and tries to say how much he wants Roadhog to fill him up, but all that slips out is a breathy repetition of the word, “come, come, _come_ ,” over and over again.

When Roadhog does come, Junkrat buries his face in the mattress and whimpers.  He makes sure he’s deep inside Junkrat, filling him even though his ass is already filled with cock.  When Roadhog begins to slide out, the come drips and leaks out around his cock.  It slides slick and warm down Junkrat’s taint and balls and then drips to the bed in a pearlescent trickle.  He quickly clenches this cheeks together once Roadhog is out, trying to keep it all in.

Roadhog drags his hips back up and presses the plug against his irritated hole.  Junkrat moans and lurches back against it, his ass practically sucking the plug back in, it misses Roadhog’s cock so much.  Roadhog carefully undoes Junkrat’s prosthetics and his harness of bombs before shifting him around on the bed to make sure he’s comfortable enough to sleep.  

“Thanks, Hoggy,” Junkrat says, patting his shoulder with his trembling flesh hand.

“When you wake up, I’m gonna fill you again,” Roadhog tells him as he lies down beside him.  Come and lubricant make his side cold and sticky, but there’s no way he’s leaving the bed to clean up.

Junkrat snuggles up to him and laughs softly.  “Please,” he begs before drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you came here for butter-kink, sory bro. Go fuck some margarine.
> 
> Also, Pearlescent Trickle would be a rad soft rock band.


End file.
